In our previous P01 project we examined the relationship between the expression of CXCR4 by metastatic prostate cancers (PCa) and their bone homing behavior. From these studies we acquired data that suggest that not only do PCa's use the CXCR4/SDF-1 pathway to home to bone - but there is a strong likelihood they use the hematopoietic stem cell (HSC)